throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Magiliw na Sadistik Siyang, Mr. Emilio Sandoval
Magiliw na Sadistik Siyang, Mr. Emilio Sandoval (lit. Gentle Sadistic Boyfriend, Mr. Emilio Sandoval) is 2016 filipino live-action romantic comedy films. Prequel to earlier 2001 film Mr. Luther Galvez, ang Kahit Saan sa Sexy Sex Columnist ng Bakit?!. A film based on online manga. The film marks Carlo Lacana and Paulo Avelino's first movie project together. Synopsis Young naïve and innocent man protagonist Nene (Carlo Lacana) was high school graduate. Nene had new much richest sadistic middle-aged divorce man named Emilio Sandoval (Paulo Avelino). Cast 'Main Cast' *Carlo Lacana as Renee "Nene" Almeda Tiotuyco - 18-19 year old boy. Main protagonist. His worked as students, become housekeeper. He loves Emilio. *Paulo Avelino as Mr. Emmanuel Brandon "Emilio" Villegas Sandoval/Lance Magbanua - 33-34 year old guy. Also known as Magiliw na Sadistik ("Gentle Sadistic/Gentleman Sadistic"). Main titular character male lead. Nene's overly unmarried love interest. His worked as boss. *Derek Ramsay as Xander Giovanni Castiglione Vergara - 37-38 year old guy. Main secondary male lead. Also known as Sukdol Pinakamataas ("Devil Supreme/Devilish Supremes"). Emilio's business partner. He has filipino-italiano decent. His worked as model, actor, tv host and chef. *Grae Fernandez as Gabby "Gab" Zuniga Sandoval - 17-18 year old boy. Emilio's son and Nene's bestfriend. His worked as student, soon to be a freelancer. *Jason Abalos as Urusulo Royeras - 27-28 year old guy. Main antagonist. He rival to Emilio. His worked as co-workers. 'Supporting Cast' *Baekhyun as Teacher Keith Kang - 26-27 year old guy. His worked as Sibika teacher. *Pancho Magno as Teacher Tristian Maniego - 28-29 year old guy. His worked as English teacher. *Jon Hall as Zachary Robert "Chary" Tiotuyco - 38-39 year old. Nene's father. *Ina Raymundo as Paige Almeda-Tiotuyco - 35-36 year old. Nene's mother. Her worked as OFW in Japan. *Jean Roland Villanueva as Ashley "Ashl" Zuniga-Sandoval - 35-36 year old man. Emilio's former wife. He looking younger. *Arny Ross as Elena "Lena" Chua - 30-31 year old woman. Her worked as young principal. *Marlo Mortel as Mario "Ario" Kang - 19-20 year old boy. Keith's younger brother. His worked as pop singer. *Manolo Pedrosa as Carloy Bartolome - 18-19 year old boy. His worked as pop singer. *Pinky Amador as Georgia Villegas-Sandoval - 49-50 year old. Emilio's mother *Gabby Concepcion as Owen Sandoval - 53-54 year old. Emilio's father *Barbie Imperial as Linda Armi "Lin" Rivas - 17-18 year old girl. Her worked as high school student to college student. *Zeus Collins as Tony Sese - 19-20 year old boy. His worked as college student. *Juan Karlo Labajo as Banjo Jeremy "Anjo" Mori - 16-17 year old boy. His worked as pop singer. *Andrea Brillantes as Francine Espina - 14-15 year old girl. Gabby's classmate and girlfriend. Her worked as science club student. *Margo Midwinter as Wilma Kang - 24-25 year old woman. Her worked as Youtube model. *Bianca Umali as Debbie Carriaga - 16-17 year old girl. Her worked as pop singer. *Arjo Atayde as Lemberto Reginald Carriaga - 29-30 year old guy. Debbie's older brother. His worked as talent manager. *Belinda Mariano as Emily Morato - 16-17 year old girl. Her worked as student. *Raikko Mateo as Bernard "Bernar" Suarez Vergara - 10-11 year old boy. Xander's son 'Guest cast' *Baron Geisler as manager *Ethan Akio Reyes as young Gab Sandoval (in picture) *Jennylyn Mercado as themselves *Alden Richards as themselves *JC de Vera as themselves *Iya Villania as weekday showbiz host *Gretchen Fuilldo as weekend showbiz host Production 'Casting' Tom Rodriguez and Ruru Madrid was originally of the main cast as father Emilio and son Gab. On October 20, 2015, Rodriguez and Madrid officially replaced by Paulo Avelino and Grae Fernandez. RJ Padilla was originally of the main cast replaced by Jason Abalos. The films marks the reunion of Paulo Avelino, Grae Fernandez and Jason Abalos, who previously starred together as teenage and adult Manuel "JR" Nakpil, Jr./Carlos Antonio and young Manuel Nakpil, Sr. respectively in now defunct ABS-CBN teleserye Bridges of Love in 2015. Zeus Collins and Barbie Imperial, who starred together again respectively in Piolo Pascual movie Love Me Tomorrow. Grae Fernandez, Juan Karlos Labajo and Andrea Brillantes, who previously starred together as Egoy, Amboy and Lia respectively in now defunct ABS-CBN remake teleserye Pangako Sa'yo in 2015 to 2016. Reception 'Critical reception' One was the slapping scene between bida Emilio (Paulo Avelino) and kontrabida Ursulo (Jason Abalos)'s aired on July 10, 2016. The trailer was well received and went even viral all over the web, creating parodies and memes. This social media the creating memes as To Watching a Emilio Sandoval Movie?. Soundtrack Soon Sequel soon Trivia *Paulo Avelino and Grae Fernandez who previously were worked from ABS-CBN 2 drama Bridge of Love, while the role of adult Manuel "JR" Nakpil/Carlo Antonio and teenage Manuel "JR" Nakpil JR/Carlos Antonio. *Ruru Madrid reported down role as Gabby. *Grae Fernandez who played the role of Paulo Avelino's son, Gabby. *Features all Actors and Actresses from 3 networks: Kapatid (TV5), Kapamilya (ABS-CBN) and Kapuso (GMA-7). Category:2016 Films Category:Prequel Films Category:Philippine film Category:Philippine film based on an Manga Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related film Category:Romantic Comedy Films Category:Sex Comedy Films Category:Older Seme Younger Uke Category:Sadistic Seme Masochist Uke Category:Magiliw na Sadistik Siyang, Mr. Emilio Sandoval